


Dragon Ball Z: The Blutz Harness

by OreozFox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Android Saga, Angst, Fights, Internal Conflict, Kidnapping, Rescue, Science Experiments, Transformation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: (Takes place two years into training for the Androids).Gohan is unexpectedly kidnapped! But not for the purpose of luring Goku. It's to test Dr. Mugoi's Blutz Harness, a special device that exploits the power of the Oozaru- or perhaps a form beyond the Oozaru.Now the Z Fighters must try to free Gohan from his own mind, before Gohan destroys them all.





	Dragon Ball Z: The Blutz Harness

It was a warm, pleasant evening on Mount Paozu. Gohan sat under a tall tree, focused on the textbook in his lap. Once he finished the chapter he was on, he closed the book and brought it inside.

In the house, Chichi was preparing a bountiful meal for her family to enjoy. All it needed was the main course, the huge fish that Goku was currently out catching.

The scent of the cooking food made Gohan's mouth water. "Hi, Mom. That smells delicious!"

"Thank you, Gohan." Chichi replied with a smile. "Did you finish your reading?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go take a quick bath now."

"Alright, then. Dinner will be ready in a little while."

Gohan nodded and went to his room to put the textbook back on the shelf. As he was doing so, he heard a strange sound outside, like a loud buzzing. He looked out the window to see what looked like a huge hornet that was almost as big as Gohan was.

_Wow, what a weird bug! Let's get a closer look... _And with that, he hopped right out of his window and followed the giant hornet as it flew into the woods. Gohan followed it for a while, until he realized he'd lost track of the bug. He couldn't even hear it any more. "Aw, man. Oh well..." Gohan murmured, turning back.

Then, quick as a flash, the buzzing came rushing back. Before Gohan could react, the hornet landed on his side and plunged its massive stinger into his left arm.

"Ouch!" Gohan cried, trying to shake the hornet off of him, but it didn't let go. As the seconds passed, Gohan started to feel woozy. His knees wobbled and his vision swam. Then, just as quickly, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, a tall, light purple alien with a silver cape stepped out from the shadows, standing over Gohan. "Well, what do we have here? I didn't know there were Saiyans this young on Planet Earth. Must be a half-breed. Oh, well. This one has a tail, so he'll have to do..."


End file.
